Lost Princess
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Princesstard ends up seperated from her family, and lost in Vidcon...thankfully, two famous Youtubers knowkn as Smosh, are willing to lend a helping hand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor the tards, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry the chapters I uploaded weren't the best, I'll try to make tommorrow's updates better. Um, but this is just a small one shot, and...yeah, just something small, XD, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Princesstard sniffled as she looked around for her mommy and daddy. She'd never been lost before, having only gotten lost because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She'd been following behind her family, and gotten distracted by aomething...only to end up lost in the teeming crowds of people here at vidcon.

She whimpered and looked around for her family, trying to act big, and not cry...when the eight year old really did want to cry.

She'd been looking for so long, and she was beginning to lose hope. She gasped, as she accidentally bumped into someone.

" Oh, I'm sorry didn't see you there...are you ok?" Asked Ian, the tiny little girl looked up at him, with big doe eyed brown eyes.

" I'm lost..." Said Princesstard sadly.

Ian set the boxes down on the table, and knelt down to her eye level.

" Hey its, ok...my name's Ian, whats yours?" He asked, she sniffled and looked at him.

" Avia." She cried, when another man came, he turned off his camera, having been vlogging as well.

" Hey sweetheart, what is it?" Asked Anthony gently, Ian looked back at his friend.

" This is Avia, and apparantly, she's lost...Avia, this is my friend Anthony, now do you know what your mommy and daddy look like so we can find them?" Asked Ian calmly, and patiently.

" My mommy...she's...she's pregnant, and has long, brown hair...and...and brown eyes..." She sniffled, Ian nodded, that was more than enough...he hoped.

" What about your dad?" Asked Anthony gently.

" He's...he's big, and...and he has a beard, my mommy's name is Colete, and my daddy's name is Shay..." Said Princesstard, her parents had always told her that if she was lost. To tell whoever was helping her, as much about her parents, (what they looked like, their names etc.) just in case.

Anthony furrowed his brow, it couldn't be...could it?

" Are you Princesstard or...is it Babytard?" Said Anthony just incase, Princesstard smiled softly.

" Princesstard...you watch our channel?" She asked shyly.

" No, but we do work with your dad, and have seen a few vids. Wanna hop on my shoulders, so you can see where they are?" Asked Ian, she nodded wiping away her tears as Ian picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

" Ok Princesstard, where did you see them last?" Asked Ian, following Princesstard's directions as he and Anthony went to go find Shay and Colette.

" Do you watch our videos?" Asked Anthony, trying to make conversation to help her be less afraid. Princesstard sniffled and looked at them.

" You make videos too?" She asked curiously, making them chuckle.

" Well, theres your awnser Anthony." Said Ian, teasingly, Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes.

" We do, currently we're number two or number one, I forget...but anyway, we're Smosh...and we're really famous Youtubers like your mom and dad." Explained Anthony, Princesstard sniffled again...her eyes burning from the crying she'd done earlier.

" What do you do?" She asked curiously.

" We do sketches, music videos...but, I'd suggest asking your parents or waiting until you're alittle older to see our stuff...well most of it." Said Ian, Princesstard nodded. She giggled as Anthony made a funny face.

" So, what do you think about Ian's bowl hair?" Asked Anthony jokingly, Ian cast him a mock-unamused look making him chuckle.

" It's soft." Said Princesstard, Ian looked up and chuckled. Princesstard giggled, when she gasped and smiled.

" Mommy!" She called out, immediately Ian and Anthony stopped, with Ian setting Princesstard down. The little girl ran over, and immediately clung to Colette who wrapped her up in a big bear hug. Shay looked over at Ian and Anthony and smiled.

" Thank you guys so much, we appreciate it." Said Shay, graciously, they could tell that the older man and his wife had been scared out of their minds.

" No problem, I'm sure you'd have done the same." Said Ian, Princesstard went over and glomped Shay, who picked her up and attacked her with kisses. Making her laugh, and squeal, Ian and Anthony smiled and looked at each other.

" Bye Ian, bye Anthony...thank you!" She exclaimed, before once again, Shay and Colette thanked them profusely...and left, Princesstard smiled back at them and waved.

Ian and Anthony waved back and went to go back to their table.


End file.
